Walking in the Air
by Victoria Ivy Bennet
Summary: Alvin is plotting again, this time he planning something against the Scots. Will the Scots and Berk be able to work together to defeat him?
1. The Voice

Hiccup and Toothless were on their usual afternoon ride one day when they ran into some fog. "OK, buddy, we're going to have to be extra careful, we don't want to fly too far away from home." Toothless nodded, and kept as straight as he could so that they could turn around to head home. After a few more minutes of flying, Toothless began acting weird. "Toothless, what's wrong?" In answer, Toothless glided over to a small island, or a big rock, as Hiccup preferred to call it. As they got closer, Hiccup could hear voices, one of which made his heart jump in fear and anger. He and Toothless moved in closer to hear what was being said. They got close enough to see that there were about twelve Vikings sitting around a campfire.  
"So, why do you want us to attack the Dunbroch clan?" asked one of the Vikings.  
"I think it's time to take a break from attacking other Vikings, they already know our ways and can defeat us. Especially now that Berk has that darn Dragon Academy, that gives them an unfair advantage over us. So, if we really want some profit, we should attack the Scots. Not to mention I did find this treasure map," responded their leader, whom Hiccup knew best as Alvin the Treacherous.  
"Now you're talking, Alvin," stated another Outcast.  
"Why do we have to attack that particular clan, anyway?" asked the first Viking.  
"Because they are like the ruling clan of all the clans, and thus the richest of all the clans. Not to mention that if we gain control of their castle, we will have a much better defensive position. No one has ever taken that castle from the Dunbrochs," explained Alvin.  
"So we won't be the first to lose?" A loud thwack resounded throughout the island as Alvin hit the Outcast's head.  
"No, you idiot, we will be the first to take it from them," came Alvin's retort.  
"How?"  
"We have a little surprise for them that will ensure our victory. Remember that we still have a few dragons we can use to help us with that. They won't expect a dragon attack. We'll attack the castle first, then have the dragons come in once we have their attention."  
"Nice plan, Alvin. And they won't be prepared like everyone else is now, thanks to that Hiccup Haddock. Speaking of, what are we going to do about him?"  
"That's another reason why I want this castle, it should give us enough protection from their dragons and a place to torture our prisoners," Alvin sneered.  
"Uh, but how will it give us much protection if we're using our dragons to capture it?" Another thwack was heard.  
"We get them out in the open and the dragons will finish them off. Do I have to spell everything out for you?" Alvin's voice grew with rage. It was so quiet after that that Hiccup almost stopped breathing for fear of being heard. "Any more questions? Good, let's get some sleep, we have work to do tomorrow!" Everyone laid down to go to sleep. Hiccup was surprised that there were no guards out, but he was pleased, he and Toothless would have a chance to leave unnoticed. They waited for what seemed like hours before Hiccup felt it was safe for them to move, and even then they didn't leave right away. Hiccup crawled to where Alvin had left the treasure map. He drew a copy of it in his book by the dying fire and returned it to its spot. He sneaked off with Toothless to the edge of the island before getting on and taking off.  
"Alright buddy, we have got to get back home soon, we need to let everyone know about this. We'll also need to get a group together to warn the Scots and probably work on an alliance." Toothless nodded, and flew faster.

"He's going to attack who?" Astrid asked incredulously, after Hiccup got everyone together and told them of what he heard.  
"The Scots, particularly the Dunbroch clan since they're like the ruling clan," replied Hiccup.  
"The nerve, does he really think he can take them on?" Gobber asked.  
"I guess so. Dad, Gobber, have either of you ever fought Scots before?" Hiccup inquired.  
"Yeah, we did," answered Gobber. "And let me tell you, beating them is hard. They're as sturdy as any Viking and just as tough. And, in a way, they're more your type, Hiccup."  
"How so?"  
"Well, they're smart, and they use strategy in battle. Well, most of the time, there are a few Scots who just use brawn, no brains. But for the most part, they're pretty civilized," shrugged Gobber.  
"Well, I do agree with Hiccup, we should consider an alliance with the Scots, especially if Alvin can get many of the Viking tribes on his side. Not to mention that Alvin is going to attack them, and since we are no friends of Alvin, we should send aid. Though, it is a good idea to send word to them first rather than coming upon them like we're attacking instead of helping. Hiccup, I'm placing you in charge, have a team ready to go the day after tomorrow," came Stoic's instructions.  
"OK, Dad, I already know who I want with me." He turned to his friends, "Astrid, the twins, and Snotlout. Fishlegs, I need you to stay here to keep the Academy under control, alright?"  
"Alright, we'll miss you guys," whimpered Fishlegs.  
"Oh come on, we won't be gone for long. Before you know it, we'll back with new friends to train at the Academy," replied Hiccup.  
"And hopefully no Alvin to bother us," stated Snotlout.  
"And if he will bother us, we'll make sure that he stops," remarked Ruffnut.  
"I second that," remarked Tuffnut.  
"Fine then, we need to go to bed. There will be a lot of preparations to tend to tomorrow, so we'll need all the sleep we can get," Stoic said.


	2. Voice of the Future

"So, what exactly are you going to tell the Dunbroch clan?" Astrid asked for the upteenth time since they left Berk.  
"Everything I've already told you, and I'll have my copy of the map as proof. Why do you keep asking?" Hiccup returned.  
"Well, these people don't know Alvin like we do, so they might be a little more trusting of him than us if he were to arrive first," Astrid pointed out.  
"I already thought of that, which is why I have a plan all figured if that were to happen," remarked Hiccup.  
"Really, what is it?" Astrid inquired.  
"I'll let you know if Alvin does get to the Dunbrochs before us. Right now, I just hope I won't haveto put into action. I can let you know that it would test our honesty. But I don't want to go into too much detail as it could make us look bad," replied Hiccup.  
Astrid looked at him for a while before speaking, "That bad, huh? Alright, then I guess we just have to get there before Alvin does. Either way, we better get there soon, the dragons need some rest."  
Hiccup nodded, "We should be there soon, since you have this uncanny knack of asking me about what I'm going to say before we find somewhere to land."  
Astrid shot him a glare when Snotlout shouted, "Land ho!"  
"Ah, speaking of," Hiccup mumbled as an island came into view. Everyone gasped as they got closer, the island was green, at least, a lot greener, and a lot warmer than Berk. The dragons sensed that the end of their journey was at hand, and pushed forward. In a few minutes, they were flying over forests and castle ruins.  
"Whoa, this place looks neat," Astrid said in awe.  
"And it's already got ruins, this is more like it," said Ruffnut.  
"Guys, we need to worry about finding a place to land, the trees are too close together for the dragons to land," said Hiccup.  
"Right," his posse chorused.  
Astrid saw it first a few minutes later, "Hey, there's a clearing! It's surrounded by giants stones, though. Think it will work?"  
"It will have to do for now. It looks big enough to fit all of us," stated Hiccup. The dragons landed, glad for the chance to rest. "Alright, we'll set up camp here, then some of us will go looking for the Dunbroch castle. Any questions?"  
"I've got one."  
"Oh yeah?"Hiccup then turned to face the speaker, and found an arrow aimed at his chest.  
"Yeah, what are ye doing here?" asked the red-headed archer.  
"Oh, um, we're ambassadors from across the sea. We have important, and urgent news to give to the Dunbroch clan," explained Hiccup.  
The archer raised her head, "What kind of urgent news?"  
"A Viking attack kind of urgent," replied Hiccup.  
"But ye're dressed like Vikings," she glared at them.  
"Oh, yeah, that, well, we are Vikings, in a way. We've broken tradition and have made several changes to our attitudes about a lot of things, including dragons," Hiccup indicated the creatures behind him and his friends. He wasn't sure why, either because she did believe him, or because of the dragons poised to attack, but she lowered her arrow.  
"So, ye're changed Vikings, eh? How strange, we've broken from some of our own traditions just recently. I was about to head back home when I saw you land and came here to check you out. Oh, by the way, I'm Merida of the Dunbroch clan, and if what ye're saying is true, then I'm really glad to have met," she said, putting her arrow away.  
"From Dunbroch? Great! Just the people we need to see. Oh, I'm Hiccup Haddock the Third, this is Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson, and the Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. Pleasure to meet you."  
Merida gave him a smile, then whistled, and a black and white horse ran out of the dense forest. She mounted him, then turned to the Vikings, "Follow me, they're getting ready for supper."  
"Really? Great, I'm starving," said Tuffnut as he and Ruffnut mounted their two-headed dragon. The group followed Merida into the forest.


	3. Wait for the Sun

"This is interesting news you bring to us. Where did he say he got the map?" Queen Elinor asked Hiccup. They were sitting down to dinner, the Vikings were somewhat overwhelmed with the selections as well as the abundance of food.  
_Another reason for Alvin to conquer this land, it's fertile_, thought Hiccup. "He didn't say, Your Majesty, and I wasn't going to ask. If he knew that I overheard everything, we wouldn't be able to warn you in time," he said out loud.  
Queen Elinor nodded, then glanced at her husband, who had been quiet throughout dinner. He looked up, "How long do we have?"  
"Not long, Your Majesty, perhaps another day or two, at most," replied Hiccup.  
King Fergus stroked his beard, "Then we should get started on preparations, and I'll send out some messengers to the MacGuffin clan, the Macintosh clan, and the Dingal clan to ask them for aid. Hiccup, do you want me to send a message to your father?"  
"Yes, please, they'll be able to help, especially my father, he knows how to handle Alvin," replied Hiccup.  
King Fergus nodded, "I shall send them out tonight. Anything else I should add?"  
"Well, you can let the other clans know that after forming an alliance with Berk they can send some people to our Dragon Academy to learn about and form a bond with dragons. Speaking of, I need to give your people some quick tips on how to deal with Alvin's dragons."  
"Very well, we can do that tomorrow, right now we all need our rest as there will be much to do." The queen then clapped her hands, and a servant appeared. "Maudie, please show our guests to their rooms. They will be overlooking the courtyard so that you can see your dragons. We will talk more tomorrow. Good night." The queen rose with her husband and daughter, and left the room.  
"Alright, dearies, if you'll come this way," the servant beckoned them to follow her up a flight of stairs. They stopped at a door for each person, Maudie letting them take their pick.  
When Hiccup got into his room, he realized what the queen meant when she said that they would be able to see their dragons. Seeing was all they could do! The windows were so tiny that Hiccup could barely get his head through to call Toothless. The dragon flew up to Hiccup's window, then gave a sad little grunt when he saw the size of the window. "Hey buddy, yeah, sorry about that. I guess this place wasn't built with dragons in mind. Though it is really nice, I can see why Alvin would want it. Listen, I'm going to need you guys to keep an eye on things down there since you know what Alvin and his Outcasts smell like. Roar three times and shoot three fireballs into the air as the signal for Outcasts are here, alright? Thanks, and I'll see you in the morning." Hiccup reached out to pet Toothless before the dragon returned to the ground. Hiccup saw Toothless spreading the news to the other dragons, thankful that someone could help spoil Alvin's plans. Hiccup went to a desk that had paper and writing supplies already, and began writing some things down that he would need to talk about tomorrow. He glanced at his candle, there wasn't much of it left, he would have to make it quick. He turned back to the paper, and began writing as fast as he could.

The next morning, the queen asked Hiccup if his class on dragons could wait till the afternoon. "The clans will be here by then, and I think it would be in their best interest if they were able to learn at the same time. We will practice combat skills and forge more weapons before lunch so that we can be better prepared."  
"That's perfectly fine, I'm glad to hear that the other clans will get here so quickly," replied Hiccup.  
"Oh, they don't live that far away. And part of our agreement was that if any one of the clans was in trouble, the other three would drop everything and come help. Thank you for understanding," the queen smiled.  
"Oh, no problem. We should do some practice with the dragons so that they can get comfortable working with your people as well as your people getting comfortable with them so as not to mistake them for Alvin's dragons," Hiccup pointed out.  
"That's true, and a splendid idea. We should get started immediately," remarked the king, after he wolfed down his meal. Everyone else finished eating their food before following the royal family out to the training grounds. The grounds themselves were outside the castle walls, and there were over a hundred men already training. "Alrighty then, let's get started," bellowed Fergus. Hiccup and his friends mounted their dragons and took to the sky, Fergus directing his men to watch their moves. They then practiced fighting alongside the dragons as well as taking turns riding the dragons.  
"That was amazing!" Merida shouted as she jumped off of Toothless' back.  
"You were amazing, you hit every mark!" Fergus congratulated his daughter. "I think you should be the archer working with Hiccup and Toothless, the three of you work well together." Toothless decided to prove Fergus' point by licking her face at that moment.  
Merida chuckled, "And I like working with 'em."  
"Fine, then, that's decided. Consider it part of our alliance. I'm trusting you to take care of my daughter, Hiccup Haddock the Third," Fergus turned to the rider.  
Hiccup grinned awkwardly, "Well, you're trusting me with a rather large task there, Your Majesty. But I will do my best to prove that your trust is not ill-placed."  
Fergus grinned at the boy's determination, "Good, I'm counting on you then." At that moment, two sounds were heard, one was from a bell and the other from a horn. "Perfect timing, the clans are here for lunch. We'll eat, then we'll learn about Alvin's dragons, and, if we have enough time before dinner, more training. If not before dinner, then we'll do some more training after dinner. Let's go!" Hiccup and Toothless followed Merida and her father as everyone traipsed on back to the castle for a much needed break and food.


	4. Riding in the Midnight Blue

"So, Hiccup, what do you think of my family, and the Scots in general?" Merida asked as the castle disappeared from view.  
"Well, I like your family just fine. Your mom's really nice, your dad's pretty neat, your brothers are on the mischievous side, which is why you should never let the twins babysit them."  
Merida chuckled, "I can understand that. And what about the rest of the clans?"  
"Uh, they're, um . . . interesting." Hiccup paused, he didn't know of a nicer way to describe them, besides using his own friends as examples.  
Merida laughed really hard, "Say no more, I know what you're talking about. You have friends who are quite similar to them."  
"Yeah, that's the best way to put things. I'm just really glad they're getting along so well," Hiccup stated.  
"Aye, same here. Though I am a bit surprised that your cousin, Fishlegs, right? I'm just surprised that he figured out how to understand Young MacGufffin so quickly," remarked Merida.  
"Yeah, that surprised me as well. But at least someone understands him and can act as translator for the rest of us," replied Hiccup.  
"Aye, there's that. How far have we come?" Merida asked, glancing at the sea below them.  
"Quite far, I'd say, and still no sign of Alvin. I wonder where he is? Unless . . . Toothless, let's go to that island," Hiccup directed.  
"What island?"  
"I'll show you." With that, Toothless turned from their original course. A few minutes later, an island came into view, "There it is, Dragon Island."  
"You think Alvin came here for more dragons?" Merida asked him, surveying the island.  
"I don't see why he needed to, he might not even be here. But I want to take a look around, if you don't mind," he glanced back at her.  
"I have no problem with it, if it helps us in knowing what Alvin is up to. Who knows, I might be able to bond with a dragon," Merida replied. Hiccup grinned and nodded as he steered Toothless towards the dragon hot spot.  
Merida glanced down as they flew around the island, there was just about every single kind of dragon Hiccup ever talked about gathered on the island. Merida figured that the kinds she didn't see belonged to Alvin now. After passing around the island a few times, Merida broke the silence with, "I don't see any ships, do you?"  
"No, it looks like he's not here. I wonder where he is though," Hiccup pondered.  
"Can we land? I want to see those dragons up close," Merida pleaded.  
"Sure, Toothless needs some rest. Let's find a clearing, buddy," remarked Hiccup as he and Toothless looked for a safe place to land. They soon found one and landed. "Stay close, Princess, we're not staying long, since it's growing dark quickly."  
"Fine, as long as you stop calling me princess, I'm just Merida," returned the red-head as she moved closer to some gronckles playing with some rocks.  
"Alright, fine, Merida," Hiccup sighed as he got some food from the satchel that hung at Toothless' side. He got out some fish for Toothless, but let Toothless feed himself as Hiccup took to watching Merida. As he watched her, he couldn't help but smile. She was just as eager to learn about dragons as he was. Then he began to think of how similar they were, yet different, as well as how they were the ones to bring about change for their people. He became so lost in thought that he didn't notice Merida going around the corner, out of sight.  
Merida had noticed something, and she moved closer to take a look. The new creature looked very similar to Toothless, except it was gray in color, and a little smaller. Merida wanted to get closer, she had to be sure that this could be a female Night Fury. However, the gray dragon kept moving away, so Merida couldn't get a good look at it, and kept following it. A little while later, after quite the game of cat and mouse, Merida stood face to face with gray dragon. Remembering what Hiccup had said about dragons, she reached out her hand and touched the dragon's nose. The dragon's head shot up when they heard Merida's name being called. Merida paused, and watched as the gray dragon disappeared behind some rocks before turning making her way back to Hiccup.  
"There you are, I thought I asked you not to go too far?" said Hiccup, when they met up.  
"Sorry, but I saw this strange looking dragon. It looked somewhat like Toothless, except it was gray," Merida explained.  
"Really? Why didn't you come get me?"  
"Well, you looked like you were so deep in thought that I didn't want to disturb you."  
"Oh, um, yeah, sorry," Hiccup stammered.  
Merida chuckled, "That's alright, trying to figure out what Alvin's up to must be tiring."  
"Yeah, well, we'll have to come back later and check out this new dragon of yours, we need to get back," stated Hiccup, as he lead her back to where Toothless waited for them. He helped her get on the dragon's back before climbing up himself. "Alright bud, let's get going." Toothless let out a roar, then sprang into the sky, and headed back to Dunbroch. Merida felt uneasy for a bit, but the feeling subsided and she thought no more about it. But if she had glanced back, she would have noticed two pairs of eyes watching their departure, before heading off in two different directions.


	5. Ring of Stones

"Toothless, land!" Merida shouted.  
"Why?" Hiccup glanced back at her.  
"The will-o'-wisps," Merida pointed at little blue lights.  
"What's so important about them?" Hiccup asked.  
"They're the ones who led me to you at the ring of stones," Merida replied. "They're also the ones who helped me to change myself and our way of thinking. Perhaps they might know where Alvin is."  
"You mean, they'll lead us straight into his camp?" Hiccup was surprised.  
"They'll lead us to the camp, it's our choice to go further," Merida responded knowingly.  
"Hiccup thought for a bit, "Fine, it's worth a shot. They've led you to important places, let's see where they'll take us now."  
"Thank you, Hiccup," Merida gave him a quick squeeze. Hiccup was pleased that she was behind him, she wouldn't be able to see the blush that he knew was rising to his cheeks.  
Toothless was able to land in the spot where they could see a will-o'-wisp. Merida quickly alighted, and rushed to towards the first one, which disappeared. She saw the next one a few feet away. "Hurry up, you two." She walked slowly towards the next one so her companions could catch up. With the will-o'-wisps leading them, they walked further into the forest. They kept going until they saw a ring of stones, and a fire blazing in the middle.  
Hiccup pulled Merida back into the forest. "What are you doing?" hissed Merida.  
"We need to come up with a plan in case we're captured," Hiccup whispered. He walked to the satchel, and took out a piece of paper and a pencil. "Toothless, if Merida and I are captured, I want you to take this note to our fathers, alright? If you don't make it quick, it could mean the end of us."  
"There's something else," began Merida.  
Hiccup looked up from his writing, "What?"  
"This is the same ring of stones where we met," she glanced at him.  
He glanced back, "How do you know? All those rings of stone look the same."  
She pointed at one of the stones on the other side, "That one has fallen over. If you tell them that it's the rings where we finally defeated Mordu, my parents will understand."  
Hiccup looked at her for little while before turning back to writing his note. When he finished, he folded the note and tucked it into the saddle in a spot where his father should be able to see it. "Alright, we can investigate." The two crept closer, and hid behind one of the stones.  
"So, now that we have the treasure, what next Alvin?" asked Alvin's right hand man. Hiccup swept his hand across his forehead, the treasure, of course!  
"You know what's next, Dunbroch castle. We'll send in scouts in the morning and we'll attack tomorrow night. The darkness will give our dragons the edge," replied Alvin.  
"What about prisoners? Should we kill them all?" asked another Outcast.  
"Nah, good ole 'Iccup has a soft spot for people in danger, especially when there's a pretty girl involved," Alvin gloated.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Oh, the only daughter of Dunbroch is a fiery one, and 'Iccup adores that type. If we threaten her life, he's sure to give to our demands," Alvin boasted. Hiccup shrugged when Merida glanced up at him. It took everything his willpower had to not show any fear. Alvin had him all figured out now and would know how to play this deadly game. But Hiccup knew how Alvin worked as well, and several plans popped into his head. He glanced down at Merida, there was no way he was going to let Alvin capture her. Hiccup was beginning to think that it was time to go, when a roar was heard. Alvin and the Outcasts rose quickly and armed themselves. Hiccup and Merida froze, hoping and praying that they wouldn't be found. Alvin ordered the dragons loose, and they headed straight for the stone where Hiccup and Merida was hiding.  
Hiccup saw what was happening. "Run!" he yelled as he pushed Merida towards where Toothless lay in hiding.  
"After them!" came Alvin's thundering reply. The whole Outcast gang rushed after the two teens.  
Hiccup ran as fast as he could, but always staying between Merida and the Outcasts. His mind shouted with determination, _I won't let Alvin take her or Toothless! _He could hear the Outcasts behind him, ganging on them. He then did probably one of the stupidest things he could add to his long list of stupid actions, he turned and attacked the Outcasts. He somehow managed to wrench a sword from the first guy he attacked, and began swinging it at the rest of the group. Something whizzed by his ear, and landed in the arm of the guy who about to attack him.  
"Merida, go!" Hiccup shouted as Merida released another arrow.  
"Not without you!" Merida retorted, Toothless echoing her reply with a shot of flame erupting near a section of Outcasts.  
"I can hold them off long enough for you to warn the others. Now just go!" Merida locked eyes with him, and that's when he knew what he wanted to do for the rest of his life, if he survived this night. If she would just leave already, he might have a chance of surviving. Merida slowly nodded, then shot another arrow before mounting Toothless. Toothless gave out a roar before taking to the skies.  
"We'll be back!" Merida shouted, as she and Toothless took off for the castle. Hiccup watched them disappear into the night, they really were the best.


	6. Hunger and Pain

_Go figure, I do something amazing and no one's there to watch_, Hiccup thought grumpily. After Merida and Toothless left, he had managed to knock out five Outcasts before being overpowered. Now he stood, tied to one of the stones, watching the Outcasts tend to their wounded.  
Alvin walked over to where Hiccup was tied, "Well, well, if you and the princess could do this much damage just by yourselves, then an alliance between Berk and the Scots could be quite bad for us."  
"Yeah, well, that's what we've been working on for the past week while you were busy digging up some treasure," said Hiccup.  
"Oh really? Is that so? How well do you trust them?" Alvin asked.  
"Quite well, thanks for asking," Hiccup replied.  
"Oh, 'Iccup, 'Iccup, 'Iccup, you never learn, do ya? You tend to trust people way too easily. What makes you think she's coming back for you? What have you got to offer her that no one else has offered?" pressed Alvin.  
"Uh, my friendship. What, you got something better?" Hiccup retorted.  
Alvin laughed, "Yes, her life." There was a pause.  
"You know, that would only work if you were about to kill her. I don't think you could get close enough to do that. You saw how well she shoots."  
"Well, I can use bait to bring her to me."  
"Then, you're not offering her her life, you're offering her something that she wants."  
"Yeah, like you."  
"You just asked me what made me think she would come back for me, and now you're taking it for granted? Seriously Alvin, you've got to think about what you say before you say it. Ow!" Hiccup yelped. Alvin hit him in the stomach.  
"Oh come on 'Iccup, I didn't hit you that hard. Where's your Viking spirit? Enough of this chitchat, we've got a trap to get ready." Alvin gagged Hiccup before walking to the fire and calling his men together. "Alright boys! We'll be fighting Berkians and Scots tonight! 'Iccup was kind enough to send the princess of Dunbroch for help! Positions everyone!" Everyone began moving everything to the edge of the forest, just beyond the stones. In a few minutes, only the fire, Alvin, and Hiccup were left. "Well, 'Iccup, looks like things are finally going to go my way, and you'll get to watch it all," grinned Alvin, as he proceeded to put out the fire. Then all was dark, and still. Hiccup began trying to break free of his bonds, but they held him tight. He kept trying, he had to get out and warn everyone before Alvin destroyed everything he ever knew, everyone he cared about. A few minutes later, the fire lit up again. Hiccup stared into the area around the fire, and gave a muffled scream. His father, Gobber, Fergus, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Merida were standing there with the dragons. Merida reached him first.  
"Hiccup, are you alright?" Merida asked, as she removed his gag.  
"Get out, it's a trap!" shouted Hiccup. "No!" he screamed, as a hand grabbed Merida, and the rest of the Outcasts surrounded the little band.


	7. High Above With You

"Call off your Scots, Fergus, or your precious daughter's going to get hurt," Alvin growled at the King of Dunbroch. The Scots had surrounded the Outcasts at Fergus' call, but Alvin still held Merida captive with a knife at her throat.  
Fergus gave the signal to lower their arms. "Let her go, Alvin," growled Fergus.  
"Why should I? I have the children of the leaders of both Dunbroch and Berk, such wonderful leverage. Why should I let something like that go, when you'll answer to my demands?" Alvin grinned, his knife going back and forth between Merida's and Hiccup's throats.  
His knife was between Merida and Hiccup when something rammed into him, forcing him to release Merida. "Now!" shouted Fergus. The Scots and Vikings attacked the Outcasts and their dragons with renewed rigor, while Stoic and Fergus advanced on Alvin. Toothless rushed to check up on Hiccup, who was getting help from Merida out of his bonds, then stood shoulder to shoulder with the gray dragon.  
"What's this? Is that a female Night Fury, 'Iccup? Guess your trip to Dragon Island was really fruitful," sneered Alvin as he got to his feet.  
"Merida, is that the dragon you saw?" Hiccup asked the princess, completely ignoring Alvin.  
Merida nodded, "Yes."  
"Did you touch her?" Hiccup's excitement growing with every word.  
Merida nodded again, excitement growing alongside Hiccup's "Yes."  
"Your Majesty, Merida is the first Scot to have bonded with a dragon, and a Night Fury at that! One of the rarest dragons in the world!" Hiccup turned to face her father, who beamed back at his daughter.  
"Well, Hiccup, she's as special as you are, I don't see why she can't have the same kind of dragon," Fergus winked knowingly. Merida giggled, and Hiccup grinned awkwardly as both Fergus and Stoic patted him on the back.  
"Fergus is right, Hiccup, the both of you are special, and the fact that you both have such rare dragons means that you are very special." Stoic smiled in pride at his son. Hiccup returned the smile. The four turned back to Alvin, who Gobber had gotten a few Scots to help capture him. All the rest of the Outcasts and their dragons were soon subdued.  
"Victory is ours!" shouted Fergus, followed by the cheering of the victors. Once the cheering stopped, Fergus continued,"We would not have been able to win this if it were not for our ability to work together, and the timely warning from our new friends from Berk! Many thanks to you all!" The cheers went up again as they surrounded Fergus, Stoic, Hiccup, and Merida. Then, much to the teens' surprise, the crowd lifted up Hiccup and his friends, and paraded back to the castle with them on the shoulders of several Scots, while the rest escorted the prisoners.  
"You know that I'll be back, don't ya, 'Iccup?" Alvin sneered, as the Outcasts were forced onto a boat a week after their capture.  
"Yeah, I know it, but we have allies now and they know what you're like, so we're well prepared to fight you again. That is, if you get your weapons stocked up again," retorted Hiccup, bringing to Alvin's attention that there were no weapons on board.  
"Be careful, Dragon Trainer, that fiery little princess looks like a tasty treat for some hungry dragon," threatened Alvin.  
Hiccup glared, "Then I'll make sure that she's especially well-prepared. And I have plenty of time to do so." He had to stop there as Alvin's guard got him onto the boat. Alvin glared back, though the plank was being raised and the boat was being set adrift. Then he grinned, and Hiccup noticed that someone was standing next to him. He didn't have to turn and look to know who it was, just by the look on Alvin's face along with wisps of her red hair flying past his face let him know.  
"He'll come back, won't he?" Merida asked softly.  
"Yes," Hiccup slowly replied.  
"He'll come back for me, right?" she whispered.  
Hiccup nodded, his throat closing up. He then was surprised by a little kiss on the cheek. He turned to look at Merida. "Well then, I'll make it really hard for him to get me," she grinned mischievously.  
Hiccup chuckled, "No doubt about it. So, have you decided on a name for her?" He pointed at Merida's dragon, snuggling with Toothless.  
"Aye, I have. Her name is Wisp, in honor of the will-o'-wisp that have helped to bring about the changes in my life," she smiled at him. He smiled back.  
"Hiccup, Merida, let's go! We promised to show the Scots how a dragon parade looks!" Astrid shouted, waving them over.  
"Alright! We're coming!" Hiccup took Merida's hand and led her to where Toothless and Wisp lay. They got on their dragons, and with Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut following, they took off for the cloudless, blue sky.  
Wisp, Toothless, Merida and Hiccup broke off from the group, and showed off their moves. Down below, their parents watched with pride.  
"Well Stoic, I see the beginning of a long and beautiful friendship between our peoples," said Elinor.  
"Aye, especially between our children," grinned Fergus.  
"Yes, you might be hearing the laughter of grandchildren soon," Stoic chuckled, as Merida and Hiccup rejoined the parade, glancing at each other lovingly.


End file.
